Suki , Daisuki
by EdogawaCiel12
Summary: Kamigane Lenka , anak orang kaya yang tomboi dan gila #plakk . Kagamine Rinto anak orang kaya yang kalem tapi kadang-kadang gila . anaknya sih pinter , tapi berantem mulu . Bagaimna kisah cinta mereka ?


Author : loha Minna-san ! :3

All Vocaloid : hm , siapa ya ?

Author : oo , jadi lo pada nggak kenal gwa gitu ?!

All Vocaloid : oo , jadi lo pake bahasa gahol gitu ?! tumben kgak alim ke kemaren

Author : e-eh , jangan nyebar aib kalo kemaren gwa lagi alim -..-

Rin : udah ah , lama ! cepetann !

Authot : siapa lo siapa gwa ?!

Rin : URUSAI BAKA ! SEKARANG CEPETAN BIKIN FICT INI ! B-A-K-A !

Authot : y-ya Rin

**DISCLAMER : vocaloid bukan milik ci-chan ampe ci-chan ke mana-pun #ehh . Vocaloid milik ****Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media , dan itu udah pasti :3**

******Warning : abal-abal , OOC , Typo's , GaJe , DLL :3**

******Note : kalo nggak mau baca ya nggak usah baca ! susah amat sih #sarap **

* * *

" WOI ! KEMBALIIN PISANG GWA NGGAK ! " Teriak si Rambut blonde diikat pointail .

" KAGAK AKAN :P SIAPA LO SIAPA GWA SIH LENKA KAMIGANE ! -..- . " Balas si Rambur blonde juga tapi di poninya si kasih jepit 4 .

" RINTOO ! KEMBALIIN KGAK ! PELAJARAN UDAH MAU DIMULAII ! " Balas Lenka ke Rinto .

" TRUS , WOW GITU ! MASALAH BWT GWA ?! " Balas Rinto nyolot setengah mati ke Lenka

" ASTAGA ! RINTO , LENKA ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ! CEPET BALIK KE BANGKU MASING - MASING , DAN RINTO ! KEMABLIKAN PISANG LENKA ! " Teriak kesal Kiyoteru-sensei

" Ha'i Sensei " koor Lenka dan Rinto berbarengan .

* * *

-SKIP-

" MIKUU , RIN , LUKA ! TUNGGUIN GWA ! " Teriak Lenka ke temen-temenya . ( Ci-chan : teriak lagi -..- )

" Nggak usah teriak juga kali Lenka ! " Balas Miku ke lenka

" Heheheh , Gomen ! nee , ayo ke kantin , gwa udh laper banget ! " ajak Lenka ke temen-temenya

" Ini kita juga mau ke kantin kali -..- " kata Rin .

" Idih Rin , oh ya , gimna kabar yayang mu yang SHOTA itu ? " tanya Lenka ke Rin tentang pacarnya

" Baik-baik ajah kok , oh ya Lenka , kyaknya kamu harus cari pacar deh " Nasehat Rin ke Lenka

" Menghina gitu Rin ?! " Kata Lenka sinis .

" Kata-kata Rin bener Lenka -0- , sebaiknya kamu cari pacar gih , tinggal kamu sendiri lo yang blom punya pacar " Kata Luka .

" Hahh , terserah deh ! "

* * *

Lenka POV

Hai ! nama gwa Lenka ! lebih tepatnya Lenka Kamigane . hari ini jadi hari terburuk yang pernah gwa alamin ! SUMPAH ! mau tau ?! baca ajah dialog di atas *Ci-chan di gampar* . Hm , baiklah , gwa bakal cerita ulang disini !

Dimulai dari tadi pagi dimana gwa berantem sama RINTO KAGAMINE . Rival gwa dari SD . Dia itu nyebelin abis , kek tadi ! dia jahilin gwa -..- dan pas istirahat , gwa dihina sama temen-temen gwa yang Gaje bin gila *Ci-chan di lindes* . Mentang-mentang gwa belom punya pacar jadi gwa dihina gitu -..- nggak friend banget ! mereka semua sih enak udah pada punya pacar . Rin pacarnya Len , Luka pacarnya Gakupo-senpai , Miku pacarnya Kaito-senpai . tinggal gwa sendiri yang belum punya pacar -..- nggak enak tau !

* * *

NORMAL POV

- SKIP - ( Yui : LAGI ?! )

" Lenka , hari ini kami nggak bisa pulang bareng kamu , kami ada rapat OSIS , gpp ya kami tinggal " Tanya temen-temen Lenka dengan nada khawatir .

" Gpp kok , lagian gwa mau punya sendiri hari ini " kata Lenka sambil smilling .

'Ugh , kenapa gwa mimisan , ada yang salah sama diri gwa!' Kata Rinto sambil nutupin hidungnya yang berdarah , dalam hati.

" napeh brow ?! kok mimisan ?! " Teriak Len dari ambang pintu

" MAMFUS ?! BEGO LU LEN ! KENAPA LU BILANG GWA MIMISAN ?! NANTI SEMUANYA PADA KIRA YANG ANEH-ANEH LAGI ! " Teriak Rinto ke Len

" Hah ?! Toto mimisan ?! kgak salah ?! " Tanya Lenka sinis , abis .

" Lah , suka-suka gwa dong -..- siapa lo siapa gwa ?! " Balas Rinto tak kalah sinisnya,

" Halahh , udah ah , gwa mau pulang , cpk gwa ber-urusan sama anak gila " Kata Lenka sambil pergi ke luar kelas .

Semua yang mendengarkan hanya cengo + faceplam :|

* * *

" **Tadaima **" Sapa Lenka waktu pulang ke hum dia ( Ai : apa coba -..- )

" **Okaeri **, Lenka-chan " Balas Lily , Ibu Lenka .

" Bagaimana sekolah mu ? nilaimu bagus kn ? " Tanya Lily ke Lenka .

" seperti biasa , Okaa-san , Lenka mau ke kamar dulu ya " Kata Lenka sambil naik ke kamarnya . Kamar Lenka ada di lantai 2 .

* * *

" Hahh , pren gwa udah enak , udah ada pacar , tinggal gwa sendiri yang belum . " Rutuk Lenka dalam hatinya .

' **Sekai ite ichi-ban ohime-sama **'

Lenka Langsung mengambil hpnya dan melihay bahwa ada E-mail yang masuk ke Hpnya

* * *

**From : NegiNegi_Miku**

**To : BananaLenka_**

**' Hoi , Lenka , hari ini ada dirumah kagak ? '  
**

* * *

" Ni anak mau ngapain E-mail gwa -..- , pasti ada maunya ni anak . " Pikir Lenka dalam hatinya .

* * *

**From : BananaLenka_**

**To : NegiNegi_Miku **

**' Ada sih , mau ngapain kalo yang aneh-aneh gwa kgak mau ' **

-SEND-

* * *

Nggak ampe beberapa lama , Miku pun membalas E-mailnya .

* * *

**From : NegiNegi_Miku**

**To : BananaLenka_**

**' kgak apa , besok lo ada di hum nggak ? gwa sama anak-anak mau ke hum lo , boleh kgak ' **

* * *

" Tumben pada mau ke sini , ada apaan sih -..- , tau lah , biarin ajah mereka ke sini . " kata Lenka jengkel .

* * *

**From : BananaLenka_**

**To : NegiNegi_Miku**

**' boleh ajah sih , udah ye , mo makan dulu , laperr , no bales lagi yo ' **

**-**SEND**-**

* * *

"Huft , mendingan gwa makan deh , dripada gwa yang kece badai ini ( *Ci-chan muntah* ) kelaperan . " Kata Lenka sambil keluar dari kamarnya ,

" Okaa-sann ! Mana makanannya , Lenka laper " Teriak Lenka .

HENING

" Okaa-san kemana sih -..- udah tau anaknya yang kece badai ini lagi kelaperan " Kata Lenka PD abis .

Lenka segera berjalan ke Kulkas dan menemukan note , isinya

**' Lenka sayang , Okaa-san pergi dulu , ada urusan ama Bibi-mu yang super duper menjengkelan itu , maafkan Okaa-san mu yang cantik ini karena nggak memberitahumu , uang buat beli makanan ada di amplop ' **

" WHUT ?! Okaa-san meninggalkan anaknya yang kece bada imut-imut ini sendirian ?! " Kata ( Baca : teriak ) Lenka. "Terserah lah , gwa nggak jadi laper deh " Lanjut Lenka sambil kembali ke kamarnya .

" Huft , mendingan gwa tidur ajah deh , dripada memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh " Kata Lenka sambil memejamkan matanya .

Nggak ampe beberapa lama , Lenka pun tertidur.

* * *

- Esoknya -

' KRANG KRING KRUNG KRENG KRONG (?) '

" Berisik amat sih -..- " Kata Lenka jengkel sambil melihat ke arah jam . " jam .. 06.35 .. oo .. " Kata Lenka lemot (*ci-chan digampar*)

" HAH ?! JAM 06.35 ?! WTF ?! KENAPA GWA BISA BANGUN JM SEGINII ! 25 MENIT LAGI KAN BEL ! ARGHH ! " Kata ( Baca : teriak ) dengan kesalnya sambil berlari ke kamar mandi . Lenka segera memakai segaramnya dan ke bawah untuk makan .

" OHAYOU OKAA-SAN , LENKA NGGAK BISA MAKAN DI RUMAH , LENKA LANGSUNG BERANGKAT AJAH YA , ITTEKIMASU " Teriak Lenka sambil membawa makan dan keluar dari rumahnya "

" Itterasshai " Jawab Okaa-san .

**' ADOH , TINGGAL 10 MENIT LAGII ! '** Batin Lenka kesal . " WOI , ORANG YANG DI DEPAN , CEPETAN MINGGIR ! NANTI KETABRAK " Teriak Lenka .

" HAH ?! " Teriak balik orang itu , dann

BUGH

" i..itaii " Keluh Lenka . " eh lo , kalo jalan liat" kek ! jadi ketabrak kan ! " Marah Lenka ke orang "itu" .

" Lenka ?! " Kata orang "itu" . " Rinto ?! " Kata Lenka ke orang "itu" A.K.A Rinto

" Rintooo , lu bukannya ke skolah malah jalan" nggak jelas -..- " Kata Lenka sambil menceramahi Lenka

" Lenkaaaaa , lu tau ini hari apaaa ?! " Tanya Rinto nggak nanggapain ceramahannya Lenka .

" umm , hari .. EEHH ! INI KAN HARI MINGGU , KOK GWA MALAH PAKE BAJU SEKOLAH SIH ?! Kata Lenka , lemot ( *ci-chan dibanting Lenka* )

" BG -..- , jalan" ajah yok " Ajak Rinto ke Lenka

" Serah " Kata Lenka acuh tak acuh

~ **TBC ~**

* * *

Author : Fiuwhh , akhirnya selesai jugaa :3

Miku , rin , Luka : Kenapa kita nggak dapet peran *nada suram*

Author : Ee-ehh , sorry-sorry , nanti Author bikin peran kalian semua dehh

Miku , Rin , Luka : Oke !

Lenka : err , Author-san , kenapa aku jadi gila kek gitu

Author : namanya juga fict , gpp lah :p

Rinto : *deatglare*

Author : udah ah , YUI , AI ! KESINI

Yui,Ai : Apaan ?

Author : Minta Review sono

Yui,Ai : serah , REVIEW YA MINNA-SAN !


End file.
